Zhuo Cai
Zhuo Cai is a character that appears on Romance of the Three Kingdoms. She is the fictional daughter of Ding Yuan who wants to avenge the death of her father caused by her stepbrother Lu Bu, so she along with her younger brother Ding Pi manages to escape from Dong Zhuo's officers Guo Si and Hua Xiong with the help of 3 figures assisting them, a former yellow turban officer named Shang Wei and the two vagrant officers known for saving innocents peasants from the Yellow Turbans named Yang Shun and Suo Huang. Together they formed an army with the help Zhuo Cai's best friends Lu Qiong, Cheng Qiao, Feng Tao, and Zu Ran after they occupied the vacant city of Xiang Yang. When the Anti-Dong Zhuo Coaliton marched to Luo Yang to combat the evil tyrant, Zhuo Cai decided to take action and marched to the Han capital, bringing her generals Suo Huang, Yang Shun, Shang Wei as well her strategists Zu Ran and Cheng Qiao along to assist her in battle. During the battle of Si Shui Gate, Zhuo Cai sent Shang Wei to assist Yuan Shu in sending the supplies to Sun Jian's demoralized army while Yang Shun fends off the attacking generals Li Meng and Hu Zhen at the supply base which allowed them to safely deliver the ration cart to Sun Jian's base. Suo Huang fiercely fought with all his might against Fan Chou's troops at the mountain pass and eventually routed him, which caused him to come face to face against Hua Xiong. A fight ensued between the two of them as Hua Xiong overwhelms him by unleashing fierce attacks with his weapon, however, Suo Huang managed to hold his own against this adversary as he deflected Hua Xiong's attacks and wounded him in a few places before the latter knocks him on the ground unconcious. Suo Huang was about to meet his end at the hands of this strong general but he was eventually saved at the last minute when Guan Yu came out of nowhere and cut Hua Xiong down from his horse, giving Zhuo Cai enough time to carried her injured officer back safely to the main camp with her horse. As the coalition reached Hu Lao Gate, Zhuo Cai finally encounters her stepbrother Lu Bu and launched a full frontal assault against him along with Yang Shun and Shang Wei to avenge the death of her father Ding Yuan. However, Lu Bu unleashed his terrifying might against his stepsister and her generals which nearly got all three of them killed but Yang Shun fiercely held his own against Lu Bu by blocking his overwhelming attacks with his tomahawk halberd and even struck his two of his arms three times, However, Lu Bu eventually turned the tables on Yang Shun and brutally wounded him. The wounded Zhuo Cai was about to be killed by her stepbrother but she was rescued by her close friend Liu Bei and his sworn brothers when all three of them charged and fought Lu Bu, allowing Zu Ran and Cheng Qiao to withdraw from the coalition and escort their wounded lady and injured comrades back to city of Xiang Yang. After the ordeal, Zhuo Cai eventually apologized to her officers for putting them in danger due to her lust for revenge, she then decided to let the whole thing go and moved on with her life. However, one day, Zhuo Cai suddenly reunited with her best friend and classmate Fengshi Mei who came to visit with her 9 year old son Bao Ming accompanying her. She and Zhuo Cai talked to each other while catching up on things, Zhuo Cai then introduced her 9 year old son Yan Ming and her 7 year old daughter Yan Mei to Bao Ming. The brother and sister became fast friends with him, leading Bao Ming to swear an oath of friendship with Yan Ming which their mothers Fengshi Mei and Zhuo Cai happily agreed. After the two boys became sworn best friends, their mothers swore an oath of sisterhood to each other in the gardens of Mai Castle. Zhuo Cai wanted her sworn sister to take her place as ruler to govern Xiang Yang, Fengshi Mei agrees to her sworn sister's request and succeeded the role as ruler of the city of Xiang Yang. With her sworn sister Zhuo Cai standing by her side as her warlord, Fengshi Mei's battle to unite Jing Province has just begun. Trivia *Zhuo Cai is close friends with Fengshi Mei, Liu Bei, Gongsun Zan, and Hong Shi due to her studying in the same intellectual and leadership classes as them under the Han minister Lu Zhi. *In the year 180, while walking home from her studies, Zhuo Cai was attacked and brutally raped by three Yellow Turbans soldiers which led her to give birth to both Yan Ming and his sister Yan Mei. *Before the battle of Hu Lao Gate, Zhuo Cai would train and gather up soldiers along with her generals Yang Shun and Shang Wei while tending to her son and daughter at the same time. *Zhuo Cai, Hong Shi, and Fengshi Mei encouraged their 9 year old sons Bao Ming, Yan Ming, and Pan Pi to swear an oath of brotherhood in order to continue their close bond to each other. *Despite having a vengeful personality toward her stepbrother Lu Bu, Zhuo Cai is still a gentle and caring woman at heart as she rescues Suo Huang from meeting his end at the hands of Hua Xiong and gives support and aid to many of her officers as she can. *Zhuo Cai is skilled at archery that she leads a female calvary unit equipped with crossbows and overwhelms her opponents with powerful arrowstorm tactics in battle. Category:New commanders Category:New officers